


Slightly surprised

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Alectycus (Alecto/Amycus Carrow) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Only slightly?
Relationships: Alecto Carrow/Amycus Carrow
Series: Alectycus (Alecto/Amycus Carrow) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129775
Kudos: 4





	Slightly surprised

Our story starts in the cells below the Ministry of Magic. Intimately close siblings, Alecto and Amycus Carrow have just been asked a life-changing decision by Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister for Magic himself.

Alecto muttered, "Yes."

Kingsley asked, "Yes to which part, Miss Carrow? The position teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts or Azkaban?"

Amycus answered for her, "The former, Minister."

Kingsley looked ever so slightly taken aback. "And you're both of that opinion then?"

Alecto nodded.

Kingsley smiled. "Very well, I'll inform the guards and you shall be out by sunrise. Good luck with your new jobs, Carrows." He smirked. "And I suggest that you both stay out of trouble in the near future, I might not be so lenient next time."


End file.
